sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazing Stories (upcoming TV series)
| based_on = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = | distributor = Apple Inc. | network = Apple TV+ | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = }} 'Amazing Stories' is an upcoming American web television anthology series based on the 1985 television series of the same name created by Steven Spielberg. The series is produced for Apple TV+ and its executive producers for the series include Spielberg, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Darryl Frank, and Justin Falvey. Premise ''Amazing Stories is set to "transport the audience to worlds of wonder through the lens of today’s most imaginative filmmakers, directors and writers." Production Development On October 23, 2015, it was announced that NBC was developing a reboot of the 1985 anthology television series Amazing Stories created by Steven Spielberg. Bryan Fuller was expected to write the pilot episode and executive produce alongside Justin Falvey and Darryl Frank. Production companies involved with the series were slated to consist of Universal Television. At that time, Spielberg was not expected to be involved with the series. On October 10, 2017, it was announced that Apple Inc. had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. It was further announced that Amblin Television would serve as an additional production company for the series. On February 7, 2018, it was reported that Fuller had stepped down as showrunner of the series over creative differences. It was unclear as to whether Fuller would have a different role in the production going forward but it was clarified that he had not delivered a script to Apple before his departure. Later that day, it was also reported that executive producer Hart Hanson was exiting the series as well. On May 22, 2018, it was announced that Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz had joined the production as executive producers and showrunners. On December 4, 2018, it was reported that Mark Mylod would direct an episode of the series executive produced by Edward Burns. Casting On December 4, 2018, it was announced that Edward Burns, Austin Stowell, and Kerry Bishé would guest star together in an episode. Filming Principal photography for the series began in November 2018 in Georgia. Filming took place in various locations around the state that month including Alto, Forsyth, Griffin, Dobbins Air Reserve Base, and Downtown Atlanta. In December 2018, the production was shooting in areas such as Sandy Springs, Smyrna, Kirkwood, and Flowery Branch. In January 2019, the series was working out of locations in Atlanta including the Starlight Drive-In Theatre, Emory University's Briarcliff campus and the Centennial Olympic Park. References External links * Category:2020s American drama television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:American anthology television series Category:Apple TV+ original programming Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series reboots